Broken heart
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Ella Creía que su relación con su novio seria eterno. Sin embargo, el destino le mostrara que lo equivocada que estaba [okisoyo-okikagu] [Au-escolar]


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les traigo este fic culposo con okisoyo y okikagu que hice para todos ustedes sobretodo a Rasen-senpai.**

 **Espero que le guste n.n**

 _ **Los derechos de los personajes y de Gintama pertenece al gorila.**_

* * *

 **Broken Heart  
** **[Okisoyo-Okikagu]  
[Au-escolar]**

* * *

Su mirada no dejaba de observar aquel paisaje que le daba los árboles en pleno primavera, era un día agradable, tan hermoso que no podía evitar querer compartirlo con esa persona especial para ella. Aquel que ya no caminaba a su lado.

Todo había sido por su culpa.

Tenía una hermosa relación amorosa de cuatro meses con quien fue su amigo de infancia y el chico más popular de su escuela, siendo la chica envidiable del establecimiento. Ella se sentía dichosa por ser correspondida por Sougo Okita. Su novio no era la mejor persona expresando sus sentimientos, y aun así ella estaba segura de su amor; decía a los cuatros vientos que lo suyo era eterno.

Sin embargo, terminó siendo una fantasía.

Todo había empezado con unos rumores pequeños donde su novio era el centro de atención, había ignorado aquellos murmullos de sus compañeras sabiendo que solo hablaban por envidia. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar en esos momentos, como sus actividades como representante de curso y ayudar a su hermano en su campaña electiva.

Sin embargo, los rumores se hacían más fuertes y potente con el pasar de tiempo, fue gracias a eso que pudo darse cuenta que su amado novio se había vuelto algo distante con ella. Era un secreto a voces en el establecimiento. No obstante, ella aún se aferraba a que esos rumores era una completa mentira, que lo hacía solo porque sabía lo ocupada que estaba.

" _Lo siento Soyo-chan. Pero debo decírtelo… Okita-kun me beso."_

No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban tras una conversación con sus intimas amigas, ella sabía que sougo podía ser un sádico pero nunca seria infiel porque la amaba. Sintió un escalofrió al recordar lo distante que estaba su novio con ella desde hace rato; su corazón se oprimía de dolor a tal pensamiento.

Lloro cuando estuvo en su reconfortante cama hasta tener los ojos rojizo e hinchado.

Se alejó de él. En cada momento en que él quería acercarse, ella mantenía su distancia. Recordando la palabra que su mejor amiga, Ayumi, le dijo llorando arrepentida aquel día. Empezó a sentir asco por la hipocresía de su novio.

" _¡ME FUISTE INFIEL OKITA-KUN!... ¡TERMINAMOS, NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A MI NUNCA MAS!_

Había gritado aquella tarde después de clases, ya no podía soportar estar con alguien que no la amaba y la engañaba con cualquiera. Había querido terminar su relación de una forma tranquila. Sin embargo, Sougo no le había permitido, reclamándole por creer en esos estúpidos rumores; de no creer en su inocencia y sobre todo que no confiara en él. Ella ya no quería escuchar sus excusas en esos momentos; solo quería terminar con todo su sufrimiento.

Sin darse cuenta que aquellos ojos rubí también mostraban un profundo dolor.

Fue la última vez que se hablaron, él se había alejado de ella tal como lo había pedido. Fue con el tiempo que se pudo dar cuenta de su error, solo había pasado un mes desde que habían terminado cuando empezó a ver la verdad de los sucesos. De darse cuenta de lo injusta que había sido al no creer en su ex-novio y darse tiempo para escucharlo.

Mitsuba Okita había muerto.

Su primera reacción a tal noticia fue ir donde su ex y mostrarle su apoyo. Sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue indiferencia y unos ojos tan inexpresivos que la dejó inmóvil; sin saber que hacer. Sintió como una daga atravesará su corazón por el comportamiento de su ex. Había sido Hijikata quien la recibió con amabilidad a pesar de la profunda tristeza que había por la muerte de su difunta amada.

" _Mitsuba llevaba casi 5 meses en el hospital"_

Aquellas palabras fue un shock para ella ¿Por qué no se enteró de que Mitsuba estaba en el hospital? ¿Por qué no le contó? El dolor cada vez era más fuerte mientras las preguntas rondaban en su mente. Se fue de aquel lugar recordando las veces en que Sougo intento decirle algo para luego arrepentirse, el como su distanciamiento coincidía con la hospitalización de Mitsuba. Detalles que no se dio cuenta antes por estar preocupada en sus asuntos.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa unas lágrimas llenas de culpa bajo en sus mejillas.

A pesar del remordimiento que llevaba ahora, no se había acercado al chico de cabellera castaña y ojos carmesí. La vergüenza y el orgullo era las causas que la mantenía lejos de aquel chico que amó y aún seguía amando. Incluso vio con dolor como la alumna nueva se acercaba a su ex; con esas competencias y peleas que habian empezado a ser frecuente en el establecimiento.

" _Logre que esa idiota de Soyo se alejará de Okita-kun. ¡¿Para qué?! Para que esa maldita estudiante de china venga y me quite la oportunidad que me merezco."_

Esto debía ser una mentira, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando ¿Por qué Ayumi hizo aquello? ¿Acaso no eran amigas? Las lágrimas no paraban de caer en sus mejillas por la traición de quien consideraba su mejor amiga. La empezó a odiar como nunca pensó hacerlo en su vida, ella había terminado con la persona que amaba por su culpa.

Sin embargo, se odiaba más a ella misma por creerle.

Abrió la puerta de forma brusca logrando que aquella chica que considero como su mejor amiga la mirara sorprendida. Sus ojos mostraban el odio que sentía en ese momento a pesar de las lágrimas que se derramaba sin parar, con paso firme se acercó a quien una vez confío de forma ciega; a tal punto de ponerla sobre la persona que amaba.

Y sin permitirle que hablara le dio una golpiza, tal como había visto a Sougo darlas en las peleas. Al mismo tiempo que le gritaba y reclamaba por lo que había hecho. Iniciando de esa forma la pelea.

" _yo realmente lo siento… por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad"_

Había conseguido lograr tener un momento a sola con Sougo al final de clases, al principio estaba nerviosa. Sin embargo, había logrado sacar todo su sentir y pedirle que le diera una segunda oportunidad para reparar el daño que le había hecho. Lloro mientras le pedía a su ex que volvieran a ser novios, de que ahora sería diferente y lo haría realmente feliz.

No obstante, fue rechazada.

Se dio cuenta como esos ojos carmesíes que antes le transmitía cariño, ahora ya no le transmitía nada. Su llanto y dolor se hizo más fuerte a tal realidad.

Se aferró a Sougo negándose a la verdad que estaba presente, pidiéndole casi a gritos volver, prometiendo promesas de que serían felices. Sin embargo, ninguna de sus palabras parecía conmover a su ex, quién no dudo de alejarse de ella.

" _Ya no te quiero Soyo"_

Esas palabras cortas, frías y sencillas fueron los suficientes para que ella dejara de aferrarse al cuerpo del castaño. Cayó de rodilla mientras lo miraba en silencio, suplicando que fuera mentira. Que aún la quería. Sin embargo, el no dijo nada que le diera esperanza, solo se fue; dejándola desolada en aquel frío lugar.

No esperaba que aquella chica de cabello bermellón y ojos azulados como el cielo la encontrará. Parecía estar molesta de algo, pero al verla en aquel estado hizo que su mirada fuera de una preocupación verdadera. Solo basto que la chica de ojos azulados le hiciera aquella pregunta de preocupación genuina; para que soltara todo su dolor y arrepentimiento que había en su corazón. Contándole de forma ambigua lo que le había pasado, al mismo tiempo que aceptaba su desdicha de ya no tener una oportunidad de estar con aquel chico que amaba; sintiéndose animada por las palabras que su compañera le daba. Esa misma chica que era inocente de todo lo sucedido, sin embargo, participé de su desgracia.

Desde ese momento, había hecho una amistad con quién se suponía que era su rival por el amor de Sougo. No podía evitar tener envidia de su nueva amiga, de ver que los ojos cálidos de Sougo eran para la chica de cabello bermellón y no para ella. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo al pensar en una forma de separarlos.

Ella no quería lastimar a su nueva amiga.

Detuvo sus pasos para secar aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que se acumulaban en sus ojos marrones. Por aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que aún pesaba en su corazón a pesar de había sucedido hace seis meses su desgracia. Se sentía estúpida por aún sufrir por algo que ella misma dejo que pasará.

Suspiro para calmarse y siguió su caminata hacia la escuela.

Sus ojos abrieron al encontrar en un callejón aquella inesperada escena. Un nudo en la garganta se formaba dentro de ella; al mismo tiempo que sentía una daga en el corazón y las lágrimas amenazaban de nuevo en salir.

Delante de ella estaba Sougo besándose con su amiga, Kagura.

No entendía porque se sorprendía si era ya sabido de este resultado. Ella sabía que era Kagura quien tenía el amor de su ex. Sin embargo, descubrió que en lo profundo de su ser había una pequeña esperanza de volver con Sougo, aquélla que terminó siendo destruido por la escena que presenciaba.

Retrocedió y se fue de aquel lugar antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Mientras sus pasos apresurados se dirigían a la escuela hacía el mejor esfuerzo para evitar que las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, no podía demostrar que le afectaba lo que había presenciado.

Sólo podía llegar a la escuela y sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

 **Pueden odiar con toda su alma a Ayumi y un poco menos a Soyo.**

 **Cuando Soyo fue a darle su apoyo al sádico por la muerte de mitsuba y este la rechazo, tengan en cuenta que no hace mucho habían terminados, ademas de que Sougo es rencoroso y con el dolor de perder a su hermana; era obvio que terminaría actuando de esa forma.**


End file.
